


On The Balcony At Three In The Morning

by ShirosMissingBicep



Series: Ereri One-Shots [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Party, Short One Shot, cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirosMissingBicep/pseuds/ShirosMissingBicep
Summary: On the balcony, at three in the morning, Levi found himself laughing against the kid he’d been crushing on for the past month, lips wet and a bit swollen from their kiss.





	On The Balcony At Three In The Morning

Levi sighed, standing at the edge of the balcony covered with streamers, red plastic cups, and cheap string lights. It was cold, but he didn’t care at this point, leaning against the railing of… He couldn’t remember whose house this was, actually. He was told there would be a party, Hanji dragged him into it…

 

And no one told him Eren would be here.

 

Dropping his head between his shoulders, eyes falling closed as he tuned out the loud, cheesy music filling the large building, he tried not to think of it. That kid, a whole five years younger and still so able to capture his attention, standing in the center of the room talking animatedly with his friends. That is, until he saw Levi, eyes lighting up and smiling wider than he had been before.

 

Levi had struggled to actually return the greeting, heart lurching in his chest until it felt like it was knocking at the back of his throat. Like it sat there, screaming, “Hey! I’m here, you’re really into this kid! You should do something about it!”

 

He chuckled to himself as he scratched at his undercut, seeing his breath puff out in small clouds in front of him. It was exhausting, liking someone, and being interested in finding more with them. _Especially_ , when that person seems to be into it, too, and the only thing you have to worry about is royally fucking it all up.

 

Great, right?

 

Wrong. Levi was on edge all the time, because he’s _always_ been good at saying the wrong things at the wrong time. At least the balcony didn’t get offended.

 

“Hey.”

 

_Shit._

 

Levi turned with a breath, brows raised as he met Eren’s eyes. He was smiling, Levi noted, what an asshole. “ _Don’t look at me like that_ ,” Levi thought silently. “ _Makes me want to kiss you_.”

 

“Hey. What’s up?” Levi tried, knowing it would sound awkward as hell coming from him. Did it anyway, because fuck it, he couldn’t stop it if he tried.

 

Eren gave him a weird look, one brow cocked up slightly. “ _'_ _W_ _hat’s up?’ ._  That’s… Not like you.”

 

Levi just rolled his eyes, leaning back on to the balcony railing, the necklace he wore jingling softly where it hung. He licked his lips, looking out at the rolling hills, not a house in sight from the backyard view. Telling himself he didn’t almost jump when Eren settled down next to him, his weight pressed against arms that were _definitely_ meant for weightlifting, (funny how that happens when you’re the captain of the weightlifting team) he watched the midnight sky, though it was probably closer to three in the morning.

 

Levi had to bite at his lip to stop a sigh that threatened to leave him once more, nearly ready to scream at the silence hanging heavy and thick between them.

 

“You look constipated.” Eren joked, bumping his shoulder into Levi’s softly, making them both rock slightly. Levi huffed, almost a laugh. He was sure he did look just like that, though, he tried to ignore it.

 

“That’s my line.” Levi jabbed back, smirking as he looked over to Eren. “You’re a thief. Didn’t Mikasa tell you no stealing?”

 

“Oh, fuck yourself, Ackerman.” Eren laughed, looking over and meeting Levi’s eyes. They stood, laughing softly for a time, and eventually, Levi had to break the stare. “Hey, look, Levi…”

 

Levi moved his gaze back at Eren’s words, noticing how his expression, lit well by yellowed string lights and the moon, had grown serious. Eren licked his lips, and Levi watched him do so, and took in a small breath as his brow pinched.

 

“I know what you’re going to say.” Levi started, swallowing heavily. Eren’s brows rose a bit, surprised. Levi’s heart pound rough in his chest, painful, almost, and he was sure that Eren could hear it. “We’ve been dancing around… Whatever this is.”

 

Eren looked at Levi, eyes watching as he processed the information, then brightening with hope after. “Yeah, uhm… I was wondering if maybe you’d want to… I dunno, go out sometime?”

 

Levi bit the inside of his cheek as he legs began to feel a bit like jelly with excitement and nerves. He couldn’t help but look at Eren’s lips for a moment, fighting off his own wide smile by staring at his. “I- Well, yeah, that’d be nice.”

 

Eren grinned wider at that, chuckling softly. Levi noticed his eyes drop for a moment, staring at his lips, and turning back up. With a small breath, Levi leaned in a bit, their smiles dropping as the moment became much more serious and intense. Eren leaned in, too, lips parting just before both of their eyes closed.

 

When their lips met, it felt right, like relief. Levi sighed in to it, because fuck, how many times had he imagined this only for it to be better?

 

Lifting himself off the railing, and feeling Eren do the same as they kissed, Levi let a small smile push against Eren’s lips. Eren pressed forward, returning the smiling kiss as he guided Levi’s back against the railing, hands on his hips as the kiss slowly grew stronger, less surprised and hesitant as time went on.

 

When they broke apart, Levi huffed with a smile. On the balcony, at three in the morning, Levi found himself laughing against the kid he’d been crushing on for the past month, lips wet and a bit swollen from their kiss.

 

He found his heart pounding in his chest, and his body buzzing with adrenaline and excitement. And most of all, he found Eren laughing with him, foreheads pressed together and breath mingling. It felt quiet, even if it wasn’t, and Levi was positive that he could hear every little noise that left him.

 

“Yeah, I think we ought to go on a date, Eren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
